1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hook hanger technology and more particularly, to a hook hanger for sports bag, which uses a spring member to connect a mounting member and a hook member, enabling the hook member to be forced by the torsional force of the spring member to press on the sports bag, facilitating placement and removal of an umbrella, towel or any other personal item.
2. Description of the Related Art
A golf bag generally has a ring hanger located at the outer wall thereof for the hanging of an umbrella or towel, and a pocket located at the outer wall and spaced below the ring hanger for holding the front tip of the shaft of the umbrella that is inserted into the ring hanger. However, the ring hanger has no function to secure the placed umbrella or towel firmly in place. When the golf bag is being moved, the umbrella or towel can easily be forced out of the ring hanger. Further, when placing an umbrella in the ring hanger or removing it from the ring hanger, the user needs to insert the umbrella downwardly through the ring hanger or to pull the umbrella upwardly from the ring hanger, complicating the use.